


How to Tell Your Son He's Adopted- A Guide by TK Strand-Reyes

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [109]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Internalized Angst, M/M, TK and Carlos are Good Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I don't know if you've done one, but what about 5-year-old Noah asking about why he has two dads and no mom? TK then talks to his dad and/or Carlos about how he feels insecure that Noah won't love him when he finds out that he was adopted. Then later that day or week, Carlos and TK sit down with Noah and tell him how sometimes kids are adopted because they need a home or something like that.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	How to Tell Your Son He's Adopted- A Guide by TK Strand-Reyes

They’d known the questions would start eventually. Noah was five and he was in school. He was bound to realize that their family was different than others sooner or later. All the social workers had warned them that Noah would have questions as he got older. It was inevitable and they’d prepared for it, but the questioning still took them by surprise. 

“Daddy, can I ask you a question?” Noah was sitting at the kitchen counter with a coloring book while TK tried his best to follow Carlos’ instructions for dinner. 

“Sure buddy.”

“Why do I have two daddies? Everyone in my class has a mommy and a daddy, why am I different?”

TK took a deep breath and turned down the heat on the stove.

“Well buddy, you have two daddies because Papa and I like boys instead of girls.”

Noah nodded slowly, “But Issac says that two boys can’t have babies.”

“That’s true, two boys can’t make a baby but two boys can still have kids.”

“I don’t get it,” Noah has laid his crayon down and his little forehead was scrunched in confusion.

TK blessed his husband’s perfect timing as Carlos came in from work and distracted their son.

“Papa,” he scrambled off the stool and ran to meet Carlos at the door.

“Hi mijo,” Carlos lifted him into his arms and kissed his cheek. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yep. I’m helping daddy make dinner.”

“He’s supervising,” TK laughed.

“Well, it smells like you did a good job. I’m gonna go change.”

He sat Noah back down on his stool where he resumed coloring as TK put the finishing touches on dinner.

They gave the appropriate oohs and ahs over his coloring page which was hung on the fridge next to a few others from the same book. Noah was effectively distracted for the night by dinner, bath time, and the movie they watched before he went to bed. Once he was asleep, TK brought his son’s questions to Carlos’ attention.

“Noah started asking questions today,” they were side by side in the kitchen, TK doing dishes while Carlos packed Noah’s lunch and checked his backpack.

“He’s five babe, it’s kinda his thing.”

“No I mean he started asking questions about why he has two dads.”

“Oh, okay,” Carlos leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. “Did someone at school say something to him?”

“I think so. He said someone named Issac told him that two boys can’t have babies. I was trying to explain it before you came in but I think I confused him more.”

“We knew he was going to start asking questions sooner or later. Honestly, I think the earlier we can explain to him that it’s normal the better.”

“What if he gets upset though? What if he finds out we’re not biologically his parents and he doesn’t love us anymore?”

“TK that’s insane. Baby look at me,” Carlos lifted his chin to look him in the eye. “That boy has been with us most of his life. We’re his parents in all the ways that count okay? Yeah, he’s probably going to be confused but he’ll adjust. He’s our son, he’s not going to stop loving us.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know I am. But we do need to sit him down and talk to him. I’ll call the social worker tomorrow and see if she can give us some help on how to tell him the right way.”

“Okay.”

*****

The next day they went to work like normal and dropped Noah off with Grace like always. Carlos texted him periodically with resources that the social worker had sent them and TK spent every ounce of free time he had reading over them.

“What are you so absorbed in over here?” Owen questioned.

“Noah started asking questions about having two dads. We’re trying to figure out the best way to tell him he’s adopted.”

“And I take it you’re worried about it.”

“What was your first clue?”   


“TK, you and Carlos are his parents, no matter what. He loves you. It’s probably going to be hard for him to understand at first but it’s not like he’s going to stop loving you.”

“Dad, how do I tell my five-year-old son that his birth parents are dead and that’s why he’s with us?”

“Well maybe don’t be that blunt. Kids understand a lot more than we give them credit for. Especially ones as smart as Noah. You’ll figure it out, jut be gentle with him. Let him process it and just be there for him.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

“Of course.”

*****

That night after dinner they sat Noah down to have a serious talk.

“Okay buddy, you know how you were asking me yesterday why you have two daddies?”

“Yeah,” Noah tilted his head like a puppy, looking at him with curiosity.

“Well, you have two daddies because you’re adopted.”

“What does that mean?”

“Adoption is another way of having babies when you can’t have them yourself. Like Daddy and I can’t have babies because we’re both boys,” Carlos explained.

“So you aren’t my real daddies?”   


“No that’s not what we’re saying. The mommy and daddy that made you loved you a lot. But when you were really little, the house you lived in caught on fire, like the fires Daddy puts out. You were too young to remember it but they didn’t make it. So you came to live with us and we adopted you so now Papa and I are your daddies.”

Noah looked like he was concentrating very hard and TK could almost see the little gears spinning in his head. 

“So I have two parents? You and Papa and my other mommy and daddy.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“And my other mommy and daddy loved me but they died so you and Papa are my daddies now?”

TK nodded again letting Noah process it in his own words, “That’s right buddy.”

“Cool. I bet nobody else in my class has two parents.”

Carlos chuckled, “Lots of other kids are adopted too. Remember it’s just another way to have babies.”

“And remember that Papa and I love you so much. No matter what okay?”

“Okay. I love you too.”

TK scooped him up for a hug, squishing him tightly between himself and Carlos.

“Can I go play before bedtime?”

“Of course. Go play.”

Noah wiggled out of their laps and bounded up the stairs talking to himself about cars and racing.

“Well that went better than expected,” TK chuckled, leaning against his husband.

“I told you so.”

“Shut up,” TK flicked his ear playfully. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”


End file.
